The present invention relates to a reinforced soil retaining wall for earthen formations and, more particularly, is directed to such a wall having concrete face panels and attached soil reinforcing elements. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with an improved connector for securing soil reinforcing elements to the face panels.
In the prior art it is well known to provide retaining walls for earthen embankments with elongated reinforcing elements. The reinforcing elements may take any number of forms, such as: welded wire mats, polymer geogrids, metal straps, or rods provided with lateral extensions. Although such walls make the earthen formation essentially self-sustaining, they are also often provided with face panels which serve both a decorative architectural function and to prevent erosion at the face of the embankment. The panels are generally secured to at least certain of the reinforcing elements. The most common means of securing has taken the form of loops formed on the elements which are in some way fastened to the panels, as for example by means of pins or bolts. Since the panels of such walls do not carry a significant load, they are generally relatively thin and simply stacked upon one another. In some cases, they have been provided with enlarged bases which serve to assist in stacking and to maintain the panels in an upright condition.